bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nytemyre
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wonderweiss Margera page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 15:56, 28 March 2009 Images Hi. Please note that we have a strict image policy, which forbids users from using the update image facility to overwrite one image with a completely different one. If the image is different, then you must upload it with a different filename. We already have a side-by-side comparison of the anime/manga versions of Uryu's injuries in the article's censorship section. File:Battle Damaged Uryū2.png [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Edits Do not undo the edits of Admins (both Yyp and Arrancar109 are admins) and do not insert junk trivia or speculation into articles. Please familiarise yourself with our speculation policy and our stance on junk trivia before making any further edits. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) User Page Policy Please note that it is against user page policy to remove content from your talk page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) If you remove the warnings on your talk page again you will be blocked--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hell Image That image cannot be used. It has no licensing and you are violating the manual of style with how you are adding it in. All images must be 190 px, fit into the article and have licensing--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Policies Alright, I'm going to clarify a few things for you to look at so you can keep them in mind when your 1 month block expires. First of all, your edits to the Hell article were undone by me and other users because of the out of universe wording you have used to add content onto the article. In accordance to our Manual of Style, articles must always be written in-universe. Next, your upload of the Gates of Hell Image was repeatedly undone because our Image Policy states that new images must be uploaded under a new name. Additionally, each image uploaded requires a Fair Use Rationale and Licensing label. Finally, in accordance to our User Page Policy,you are not allowed to remove content from your own talk page, especially warnings. If the Talk Page is becomes excessively long, you are allowed to archive it, but not completely delete it. Because you repeatedly deleted the warnings many people have given you, you were blocked for a month. I suggest you familiarize yourself with our policies before your block expires, so we can avoid this problem in the future. Each policy we have established was done so in the first place, so we can keep the site under control and avoid chaotic problems. So please read up on our policies before your block expires and you begin editing again. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :First of all let me start saying that you're a dick. Next, let me put questionmarks at your actions. As you may have noticed, i tried to contribute something to the Hell page. Instantly, all my actions are undone because people pressed the UNDO button. In my opinion, the undo button is more for vandalism or very big changes that takes to much work to correct. My changes was adding an different/extra image to the Hell page. Something maybe not done correctly under your millions of policies, but on the other hand, not something that you could have corrected yourself. Instead, you press the undo button and get it done with. This way, i have no clue what i did wrong so I try to add it again but a little different. Again the undo button is pressed like it's nothing. My contribitions to wikias are usually quite small so i don't really care to read all policies. I just go with the thought: "hey, this would be fun to add". So if i add something small that doesnt comply with the policies, why don't take the effort to correct it instead? I added something out of universe? Why don't you just make it IN universe. I added a image without license? Why don't you add the license? No, you just press undo all the freaking time. NyteMyre2 (talk) 14:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::If we simply do everything for you, you will not learn to do things correctly. We tried to tell you what you were doing wrong but you constantly deleted your talk page, forcing me to revert it several times. We are all very busy here. We do not have the time to be fixing your mistakes. If you do something wrong, we tell you on your talk page. You ignored all warnings and continued with your actions, this is why you were blocked--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: :Im not talking about my talk page (for the record, i just thought that the removal just didnt work because everytime refreshed everything was back, i didnt read any warnings). Anyway, like i said, i did SMALL edits to the Hell page, no big changes. Probably not even 1 minute of work to correct it. Saying you're busy is a weak excuse. NyteMyre2 (talk) 10:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not about the one edit but all the edits that come after. Think about it. You clearly don't have any desire to do things right. So we fix your sloppy edit this time because it takes 1 minutes but what the next time? Another minute, then another and before long, for every one minute of edit you do, someone else has to spend a lot more to fix it. Fact of the matter is that references and licensing are not easy to add after the fact. A person might not know which chapter you pulled that information from or what episode you took that screenshot from. So they then have to spend time hunting down the episode or chapter just to fix a problem that would have only added seconds to your edit time. In other words, do it right or don't do it. Lastly, watch your mouth, we do NOT tolerate abusive language being directed at other users and calling Arrancar109 names falls under abusive language. Consider this your one and only warning on the issue. Persist and you will be banned. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : :This text clearly shows you're to lazy. Like i said before, i can agree with what you say for large edits. But this was just a small one. Not even more then one line of text added. If you back away for 1 minute of correcting an error because you are "to busy", then you should really sort out your priorities. Because it seems you have enough time to pretty up talk pages and reply with lengthy messages that take more then 1 minute. NyteMyre2 (talk) 11:14, December 7, 2010 (UTC)